


First

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Kafziel liked how he and Howler rushed when they had time to themselves. The adrenaline of possibly being caught before they could finish helped intensify his orgasms; made the moments they shared that much more memorable.Today, though, Howler had wanted to deviate from the frotting and handjobs.





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt _Our muses having their first time_.
> 
> Howler belongs to Avalonian #11466 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

**[Kafziel](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=19911911)**  liked how he and Howler rushed when they had time to themselves. The adrenaline of possibly being caught before they could finish helped intensify his orgasms; made the moments they shared that much more memorable.

Today, though, **[Howler](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=40614412)** had wanted to deviate from the frotting and handjobs. In the relative comfort of Howler’s room, both had stripped off their clothes in almost record time. Kafziel straddled the taller male’s waist, felt Howler’s cock idly rest against his lower back as he watched him nervously sign.  _I want_ …  _to try something new_.  _I want to_ … his hand paused before rushing the next words,  _be inside you_.

Kafziel blinked, was  _well_  aware of the implication those words held; he heard talk of how some Guardians preferred to mate their Charge to solidify the bond between them. The thought of belonging to someone in a positive way, of finally feeling Howler pulse inside him as he came, sent a surge of warmth to his groin, and he felt his cock dribble. Howler’s eyes flicked downward.

 _You want me inside, too_.

Kafziel felt his cheeks warm at being called out. He quickly ducked his head, shivered from the low rumble of amusement that emanated from Howler’s chest. “Yes. I’ve… considered it,” he revealed, softly adding, “Often.”

Taking the initiative as their time together ticked away, Kafziel blindly reached behind himself to thumb the head of Howler’s cock, smeared the abundant amount of light pink precum that had already accumulated. Shifting to his knees, he braced a hand in the center of Howler’s chest, saw uncertainty in his Guardian’s face as he lined them up.

Even with his frequent prepping while masturbating, and the aid of gravity, Howler’s girth forced Kafziel to descend  _much_  slower than he had fantasized. He hadn’t even made it past the head before he had to stop moving entirely and allow himself to adjust to the stretch, or risk creating new scars that would only hinder things later.

Careful to not break the skin, Kafziel bit his lip in concentration as he gradually worked his way down Howler’s shaft, the low rumbles of encouragement helping. Other than the occasional flare of nostrils and headfins, he was glad that Howler held still.

Kafziel groaned from both frustration and need when he was seated. He clenched when Howler purred;  _knew_  it had been on purpose. He felt Howler’s hands settle on his scarred hips when he began moving, but he quickly realized that Howler’s size, paired with this position, would only allow thrusts that were either short and shallow, or slow and long.

He stopped. “This isn’t–”

Kafziel’s eyes reflexively closed when the world abruptly shifted. The first thing that came to mind when he felt pillows under him was that they had been interrupted, that he had been separated from Howler.

Expecting to see his ward, **[Llainnaelayr](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=2939603)** , he quickly opened his eyes; felt relief, surprise, to see Howler looming above him instead, his Ghost markings brightly pulsing. When Howler rolled his hips to let him know he was still inside, Kafziel realized his legs had, tightly, wrapped themselves around his waist.

 _Does this feel better?_ , Howler signed.

He shrugged. “Try it again?”

Happy to oblige, Howler dragged himself back as far as Kafziel’s hold would allow, then jerked his hips forward.

Kafziel gasped, back arching. “ _Mm_ …  _much_  better.”

He clung to Howler as if his life depended on it when the larger male began to rail him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr (fr blog: [**@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/), nsfw blog: [**@ifisitsitfits**](https://ifisitsitfits.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
